


lucky

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, M/M, Microfic, PJO, Slice of Life, Support, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Solace, Wordcount: 100, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He chose the name Will when he was eight.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	lucky

He chose the name Will when he was eight. It had a nice ring to it, and he loved it with all of his heart. A name that was his.

He had been lucky, getting blockers, having an accepting family, growing up happy.

And a family at camp too.

He wasn’t explicitly out as trans, but he wouldn’t deny it if someone asked a question.

When he had told Nico, he had been a bit nervous, his boyfriend born in a different time.

Nico had pulled him into a warm embrace, telling him how proud he was.

“I love you.”


End file.
